Nădejde
by Miaaou
Summary: Deux semaines, c'est si court...  Et pourtant tant de choses peuvent changer en deux semaines !  N'est-ce pas Charlie ?


**NADEJDE***

_-L'histoire se situe après le tome 7 mais ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard ». –_

_**CHAPITRE 1 – Loin d'eux**_

Après la guerre, nos trois jeunes héros furent portés en triomphe dans toute la Grande–Bretagne. Mais si le peuple reconnaissait Hermione et Ron comme des éléments moteurs de la Révolution, la frénésie qu'occasionnaient les passages d'Harry n'avait pas d'égale. En effet, une fois l'euphorie de la victoire estompée, Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en allait pas autant du culte que lui vouait le peuple Anglo-Saxons. Celui qui à vaincu Celui-dont-on-prononce-le-nom-avec-joie-depuis-que-sa-carcasse-pourri-six-pieds-sous-terre dû faire face à de nombreuses interviews, de nombreuses séances d'autographes, de nombreuses altercations avec des journalistes ou des paparazzis, et de nombreux remerciements de la part de femmes ou d'hommes larmoyants qui lui promettaient leur gratitude éternelle pour avoir sauvé leur univers des griffes acérées du Grand Méchant Pas Beau. Toute l'Angleterre lui léchait les bottes. Il était la fierté nationale, le héros, le sauveur. Le Survivant.

Tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et tous leurs chers compagnons révolutionnaires réintégrait Poudlard dès la rentrée suivant la fin de la guerre afin de passer leurs ASPIC (tout de même) Harry dû, quant-à-lui, s'exiler en Irlande du Nord, dans un petit village d'éleveurs de moutons, dans une petite maison avec un toit de chaume, dans le plus grand secret afin de se faire un peu oublier des paparazzis. Il vendit son image à une marque de shampoing, s'assurant ainsi un revenu plus que convenable (pour ne pas dire exorbitant, du moins pour une simple photo et un petit message en bas de l'image : « Harry Potter recommande le shampoing Frott'Magic ! Frott'Magic, pour des cheveux de héros ! »).

L'année fut longue et éprouvante pour le jeune-homme. Il avait accompagné ses amis à la gare le jour de leur rentrée, sous polynectar histoire d'avoir un peu la paix. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un grand vide lorsqu'il avait vu la grosse locomotive rouge s'éloigner, les wagons défiler et ses amis agiter la main par la fenêtre pour lui dire adieu, le laissant seul sur le quai. Il s'était soudain senti mélancolique, déprimé, abandonné. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses amis de s'assurer un avenir stable, se disait-il durant ses longues insomnies à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit trop dur. Il était rongé par le ressenti. Il ne parvenait pas à pardonner à Ron et à Hermione d'être parti à Poudlard sans lui. Et il s'en voulait de leur en vouloir. Et il en voulait aux paparazzis de l'épier jour et nuit, rendant sa vie infernale. Et il en voulait aussi au peuple sorcier de dévorer les anecdotes sur sa vie privée avec tant de frénésie et de fanatisme et d'en demander toujours plus. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de faire face. En bref, c'était un beau merdier.

Ce qui mettait un peu de baume dans son cœur, c'était la visite mensuelle que lui avait autorisé Minerva McGonagall à ses amis à Poudlard.

« Je sais bien que l'on ne refuse rien à Harry Potter, mon cher, mais tout de même, la présence d'une célébrité telle que vous au château pourrait perturber nos élèves... » avait-elle dit, gênée devant le regard implorant du héros national.

Mais comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarquer, on ne refuse rien à Harry Potter. Il avait donc obtenu le droit d'une visite dans la salle commune des Gryffondors une soirée par mois et sous polynectar.

C'est durant une de ces visites que Ron informa Harry qu'il était prestement convié à venir passer les vacances de la Toussaint au Terrier avec Hermione et lui. « Toute la famille sera réunie » avait-il dit. Enfin, du moins ceux qui restent.

C'est donc un matin d'octobre frais et brumeux qu'Harry revêtit sa plus belle cape, pris son sac et transplana dans la cour du Terrier. A peine avait-il fait un pas vers la maison qu'une furie rousse poussant un cri hystérique fondit sur lui, le précipitant à terre.

- Oh Harry Harry Harry ! Mon amour, tu m'a tellement manqué ! hurlait Ginny en le couvrant de baisers. C'est bien toi, dis, c'est bien toi ? Et tu reste, hein dis ? Tu ne vas pas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione, Ron, Georges, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy les observaient, amusés et émus de ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

- Oui Ginny, c'est bien moi, répondit tout de même Harry. Oui je reste, non je ne partirais pas avant la fin des vacances. On va passer deux semaines ensemble, mon ange.

Ginny le regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes tant la sensation de bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en le serrant dans ses bras était forte.

- Tu m'a tellement, tellement manqué ! répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Harry ne répondit pas mais tâcha de transmettre dans son baiser toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué. Sans doute plus qu'elle ne saurait l'imaginer.

- Eh Ginny, rit Ron, tu nous en laisse un morceau ?

Harry grogna de mécontentement dans la bouche de sa dulcinée.

Harry s'installa dans la chambre de Ron. Elle n'avait pas changée, à l'exception de la grosse valise posée sur le lit du roux que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de défaire. Hermione, Ginny et lui n'était arrivés que quelques minutes avant Harry, par cheminette. Ron lui appris qu'il avait rompu avec Hermione.

- On reste amis comme avant, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu, demanda Harry.

- Si bien sûr, mais c'est le fait que ça n'ai pas marché qui me déçoit. Notre séparation était la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant tout va beaucoup mieux, assura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Plus bas, Hermione, Ginny et Molly étaient assises autour de la table et prenaient un thé pendant que les garçons vaquaient à leurs occupations dans le Terrier. Fred et Percy étaient au salon avec leur père, tandis que Bill et Charlie étaient partit faire un tour dans l'immense jardin des Weasley, profitant de l'occasion pour un dégnomage. De la fenêtre, Hermione voyait les deux hommes rire à gorge déployée en s'envoyant des gnomes à la figure. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux ainés des Weasley, ne les ayant vu que très peu de fois. Elle connaissait cependant mieux Bill, ayant vécu chez lui et Fleur avec Harry et Ron pendant plusieurs semaines durant leur grand voyage. Les deux frères se ressemblaient d'une manière frappante. Si leur carrure n'était pas si différente, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux tant leur visages étaient semblables. Charlie était un peu plus petit que Bill et ses épaules plus larges et plus carrées. De plus, Charlie portait ses cheveux plus courts que Bill, mi-longs, quelques mèches rebelles courant devant ses yeux. Il portait un treillis kaki ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc sans manches et des basquettes tout à fait banales. Le style de Bill, quant à lui, était un peu plus recherché. Il portait un pantalon en jean et des bottes du style Santiag en cuir de dragon, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe ultra-connu et ultra-médiatisé dans le monde sorcier dont Hermione n'avait jamais eu vent. Elle sourit en voyant Bill recevoir un gnome en pleine figure et se jeter ensuite sur Charlie, riant aux éclats. Les deux frères commencèrent à se battre et Charlie l'emporta.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite, essoufflés et riant encore. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et vinrent se joindre aux filles pour prendre le thé.

- Ah, fit Molly Weasley, ces deux-là ne font que de chahuter dès qu'on les mets ensemble ! Intenables comme des enfants.

- Mais c'est normal, Maman. Charlie vit à l'autre bout de l'Europe et on se voit très peu souvent, fit remarquer Bill en se prenant un des muffins au chocolat que sa mère avait préparé le matin même.

- Tu es quand-même allé passer une semaine chez lui pendant tes congés, mon grand.

Bill et Charlie échangèrent et Bill éclata de rire tandis que Charlie plongeait dans sa tasse de thé en pouffant. Hermione, Ginny et Molly se regardèrent, éberluées, se demandant d'où provenait une hilarité si soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, fit Mrs Weasley. Comme des enfants !

- Mais, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Maman, fit Charlie, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ris.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, fit Molly.

Nouvelle œillade entre les deux hommes qui repartirent dans un fou-rire.

- Crois-nous, tu ne veux rien savoir !

Molly quitta la cuisine peu de temps après, retournant à ses tâches ménagères. Le fou-rire des deux hommes s'était calmé et ils discutaient à présent d'Harry et de Ginny.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il, sœurette ? demanda Bill.

- C'est dur de ne le voir qu'une fois pas mois, grimaça Ginny. Mais je l'aime alors je m'en contente. On s'envoie des lettres pour patienter.

- De grandes missives larmoyantes à vous déchirer le cœur, assura Hermione d'un ton faussement tragique.

- Haha ! Fais la maline, s'esclaffa Ginny. Et toi ma grande, comment vont tes amours ?

Un-zéro. Balle au centre.**²**

- Bien joué, sale garce, fit Hermione avec un demi sourire. C'est un peu tendu entre Ron et moi. Depuis notre rupture...

- Vous avez rompu ? la coupa Charlie, étonné. Enfin je veux dire... Vous étiez ensemble ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Charlie, je te l'ai dit il quand je suis venu te voir en Roumanie, lui rappela Bill.

- Ah... C'est pour ça que je n'en ai que des souvenirs très... flous, dit Charlie en re-déclenchant l'hilarité de son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à bien pu se passer là-bas ? interrogea Ginny, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ouh la la, ma petite Ginny, fit Charlie en passant son bras autour de son épaule, si tu savais !

- Mieux vaux qu'elle n'en sache rien... fit remarquer Bill.

- Elle est grande !

- Maman aussi est grande. A elle aussi tu pourrais lui dire !

- Et à Fleur, tu lui à dit ?

- T'as gagné, sale petit vicieux, sourit Bill en lui envoyant un morceau de pain que Charlie saisit au vol (réflexe d'attrapeur).

- Mais dites-nous, bon sang ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Plus tard sœurette, plus tard dans la soirée.

- Quand on aura dégommé quelques bouteilles...

Hermione ne disait rien, elle observait cette famille si unie et joyeuse. Elle pensait à celui qui manquait à l'appel. Celui que personne n'osait mentionner depuis leur arrivé. Celui qui planait au dessus d'eux, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Car tout le monde y pensait. Et tout le monde savait que tout le monde y pensait. Mais personne ne disait rien.

On interrogea Bill sur l'état de Fleur et du bébé.

- On a été faire la première écographie à mon... retour de Roumanie...

Les deux frères se regardèrent discrètement, mais cela n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé de la cadette des Weasley.

- AH NON ! CA SUFFIT ! s'enflamma-t-elle en voyant que la crise de fou-rire de ses frères était sur le point de recommencer. Où vous nous dites de quoi il s'agit, où vous vous taisez mais arrêtez de rire comme deux gros niais en nous laissant sur le carreau !

Son air rappelait tellement celui de Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère que les deux garçons baissèrent la tête et plongèrent le regard dans leur tasse.

- Et toi Charlie, comment vont tes amours ? demanda Ginny au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Mes quoi ?

- Tes amours.

- A...Amour ? C'est quoi, une maladie ?

- Un peu, fit remarquer Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

- Non, plus sérieusement, il ne se passe plus rien depuis Erika.

- Cette Roumaine avec qui tu es resté plus de deux ans ?

- Elle-même.

- Celle dont tu étais fou amoureux, que tu voulais épouser ? Celle qui à fini par se barrer avec un autre ?

- C'est ça. A choisir entre une fille et les dragons, je n'hésiterais pas. Même quitte à choisir entre toutes les filles du monde et les dragons, je n'hésiterais pas non-plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'aime vraiment mon métier par-dessus tout. C'est ma passion.

Les Jeunes gens discutèrent longtemps de choses et d'autres. De la Roumanie, surtout. Hermione était curieuse de la culture de ce pays et échangea donc beaucoup avec le jeune-homme après que Ginny et Bill soient partis vers d'autres lieux.

Elle lui raconta la difficulté de reprendre ses études après la guerre, la douleur des deuils, la difficulté pour reconstruire le pays qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser.

Il lui parla de la Roumanie, des dragons, du feu. Des brûlures. Du contexte politique en Roumanie.

- En réalité, dis Charlie pour conclure, je crois que Roumanie ou pas, c'est les dragons qui me manquent, et moins le pays en lui-même. Je n'aime pas tant que ça la Roumanie.

- Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas être resté ici ?

Charlie sourit et lui répondit en plongeant ses grands yeux azurs dans les siens.

- Je n'aime pas l'Angleterre.

* * *

><p>* Nădejde signifie Espoir en roumain.<p>

² Je suis contrainte d'apposer un copyright sur cette expression sinon je risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure grâce à la prévenance de le créateur de cette expression, j'ai nommé ce cher Benjamin Leray.


End file.
